1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a particular process of and a particular apparatus for packaging a stack of flat objects. The stack preferably is composed of bags provided with handles and has a height exceeding the widths of the bags over a section of a web of packaging material consisting of paper and/or plastic film or the like. The stack is preferably compressed and wrapped with a section of the web so that marginal portions of the web section overlap each other on one side face of the stack and are adhesively bonded to each other to form a tubular wrapper. The tubular wrapper surrounds the stack and has end portions which protrude from the stack and are folded from opposite sides against the end faces of the stack so as to form folded corner portions. Each of the folded corner portions is folded onto and adhesively bonded to a wrapped face of the stack.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,280 discloses a process for packaging which can be carried out only by means of a machine comprising three stations. The three stations are disposed one over the other. In the process, the following steps are consecutively carried out: after each stack has been provided outside the machine with the tubular wrapper, the protruding end portions of the tubular wrapper are folded in on mutually opposite sides to overlap each other, so that folded corner portions are formed. The folded corner portions are subsequently folded to overlap each other so as to form a closure which is similar to what is known as a "crossed bottom" closure. Special lifting and lowering means are required for moving the stack from one station to another for the performance of several folding operations. The known process, however, requires the performance of complicated operations, which require expensive structural and mechanical means.